Дерпи/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Derpy derping.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie -What- It's good!- S1E01.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Сбор урожая The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Derpy -muffins- crop S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Заносчивый грифон Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png Хвастунишка The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Derpy in the background S1E6.png Ponies cheering for Twilight S1E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Applejack and Rainbow -hate you-- S1E06.png Rarity calling Trixie -most unpleasant- S1E06.png Trixie -just a baby-- S01E06.png Укрощение дракона Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png Единство противоположностей Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png Derpy flying S1E8.png Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Незваные гости Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Последний день зимы Crowd 1 S1E11.png Crowd 2 S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png Winter Wrap Derp S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Derpy has blue eyes S1E11.png Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash -Stop!- S1E11.png Derpy lookalike bringing back birds S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Cute-ceañera S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png Осенний забег Derpy holding a rose S1E13.png Rainbow Dash tossing a bale of hay S1E13.png Derpy watching the footballs S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest doing calisthenics S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Twilight -experience it myself- S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Hoity Toity's arrival 1 S1E14.png Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Интуиция Пинки The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png For Shame Derpy S1E15.png Derpy id.png Derpy clean.gif Derpy embarrassed S1E15.png Звуковая радуга Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Derpy in competition S1E16.png Derpy with her number tag S1E16.png Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png Extreme closeup of Derpy S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Derpy spectating S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rarity falling S01E16.png Rainbow Dash diving Derpy Hooves clones S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow crying tears of joy_S1E16.png Tears in Dash's eyes S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow Dash -Best day ever%21- S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Шоу талантов Derpy smile.png Derp-3.gif Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png Секреты дружбы Derpy at the fasion show.png Derpy Hooves S1E20 camera flash.gif Rarity_well_forget_you_S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Fluttershy flying down the runway S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png История знаков отличия Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Derpy in a crowd S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png Derpy watching the play S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png |index}} en:Derpy/Gallery/Season 1 Категория:Галереи персонажей